An Awkward Realization
by Ruka Ai
Summary: During Gym class one day, Tenpei points out Ruka's new development to Rua. This realization gives him stirs of mixed emotions.  AU. Read and Review


Hello all once again! I am back with a One-shot for Ruka and Rua! Yes it's strange for me, I know. But I decided to try my best at it and here is the finished project!

We all know that none of us own Yugioh 5ds, including me.. blah, blah, blah- Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I groan to myself in pain. Coach Tako is making the boys do push ups for getting the lowest scores on our 'Dueling History' reports.<p>

"I can't believe you would let the girls beat you at something like that!" he screamed at us, "Don't you know, that as men we show the women who's in charge and how things are done?" he yelled. I turned toward Tenpei on my fifty-fourth push up.

"He's so sexist!" I murmur. Tenpei nods, sweat dripping down his face.

"It's not our fault we got the lowest scores though." he glares at me through his brown hair. I grow tense. Sure I was the one who pretty much ruined it for the guys but that was only because I didn't totally understand the whole thing!

"Eh heh, sorry." I whisper. He just shakes his head in disaproval.

After my seventy-third push up, Coach Tako releases us from our terrible pain and lets us go join the girls who are sitting on the bleachers. Tenpei and I make our way to where Ruka and Patty are sitting.

"How was it?" Ruka asked with a curious expression. I sat down next to her while Tenpei answered,

"Terrible." he sat next to Patty.

"How so?" she asks him.

"Let's just say it should be against the law to make a boy do 48 push-ups." he sighs. Geez Tenpei! I knew he was slow but not that bad! Patty laughs.

"You need to get in better shape!" she exclaims. Ruka turns to me.

"How many did you do, Rua?" she asks. I eye Tenpei who looks embarrassed. I know he doesn't want Ruka and Patty to think less of him so I say:

"43."

"What? Why-"

"I just didn't feel like doing push-ups." I explain. Both Patty and Ruka look at me, then Tenpei with his surprised expression, then at each other and shrug. Coach Tako blows his whistle.

"All right girls! Time to run around the gym!" His voice is unnecessarily loud and echos off the gym walls, giving me a minor headache. Ruka stands with Patty.

"Gotta go." Ruka tells me, and I manage a wave. Once they're gone, I lean my head back against the red bleachers.

"Thanks dude." Tenpei says.

"No prob." I say.

"I really don't think Tako sensei had to give us that many push-ups."

"I know!" I exclaim from my position, "Where's Bob?" I ask, "Why isn't he here?"

"He's sick."

"Oh yeah... What about that jerk, Sly?"

"Probably ditching." he says. I chuckle. I cannot stand that kid! Every time- EVERY TIME I see him I just wanna punch him, but hold back for Ruka's sake. I start counting the rows of red bleachers from my spot, once I reach eight Tenpei says, "Hey Rua."

"What?" I mutter but keep counting the bleachers behind me.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I scrunch my eyes as I get a light headache from my head being upside down.

"It's about your sister."

"Okay..." he's probably gonna mention her grade in math or dueling strategies class, which are above average. I continue counting. Twenty-three... Twenty-four... Twenty-five... Twenty-six-

"She's seriously hot." I snap my head back up. If I had been drinking water, I would have spat it every where.

"WHAT?" I hear my voice crack. How can Ruka be hot? She's my little sister! She can't be! It's against the law of physics!

"Calm down! I'm just saying what every guy here is thinking!" I stare at him, appalled . He stares back, dead-serious.

"What do you mean she's hot?" my voice rises a notch.

"Have you seen her?" he asks.

"Umm.. yes Tenpei, I've seen my sister for pretty much every day of my life!"

"No, but like... have you seen how she's changed?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"No! Because she's my little sister!" I'm practically yelling now. A few guys turn their heads at us and Tenpei puts his hands up, then lowers them.

"Bro, calm down! Go ahead, just see for yourself!" I open my mouth to say something, but decide against it. I'd be suspended for screaming it anyways. I look at the spot in the gym where Ruka is. Her face is red from running but she's laughing with Patty about something. Her teal hair is bouncing in her pig tails, I lower my gaze and notice, that's not the only thing bouncing. My mouth hangs open, it tries to find the right words to say but can't. Sure she'd have boobs sometime in her life, but why so early? Like, now? And why would they be so big? Sure they're not "Aki-big" but they're big for a twelve year old. I gulp and lower my gaze again, following with her running. She's slim, not twig skinny, but just slim. She has good meaty legs that aren't too jiggly in places and not too chicken-like. I gulp. Did I just check out my little twin sister. Tenpei searches my face and becomes worried.

"Dude! Don't worry! You're just noticing, which is good, now you can protect her more." I nod, not sure what he means though, since I'll protect her no matter what. And I do notice things.

Like how almost all the guys in this gym are eyeing her every now and then. Or how girls will glare at her from time to time. Or how Coach Tako will pressure her the most and stare at her as well.

"That pig!" I mutter to myself. But I also notice how I can't seem to take my eyes off her as well. When did she become like this? When did her gym uniform suddenly become too tight for her and still look good? She was always my little Ruka and always the same as me. Flat! Since when did she get curves in all those places? It must be Aki! Aki is radiating and causing Ruka to mutate! I sigh to myself.

'Calm down Rua.' I think.

_It was going to happen eventually, so why not now?_

'Because Ruka is my little sister and needs to stay little! That's why!'

_ Rua, she's only 46 minutes younger than you, That's not exactly little._

'Yeah, well she should stay little and stop waving her breasts everywhere!'

I feel a cramp start in my gut and immediately want to punch myself! I know it's not Ruka's fault if her body changes so early. And I shouldn't be mad at her for it. I look up at the ceiling and vow to accept the way things are.

"Crap!" I exclaim. Tenpei turns to me with a confused expression. I hang my head back again to count the rest of the rows, "My sister is hot." I sigh at this awkward realization and suddenly wished I too had skipped gym. Damn Sly!

(Guess what else! There are 33 rows of bleachers in total, fascinating huh? Thought so.)

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! Should I keep writing Rua and Ruka fics or leave them to the pros? You decide!<p> 


End file.
